1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, apparatus, method and program for controlling output and, in particular, to a system, apparatus, method and program for processing an audio signal responsive to a multi-display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for forming virtual sound sources at positions surrounding a listener with a plurality of loudspeakers are available as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-64746.
Scalable television technique is becoming used. In the scalable television technique, television receivers looking in the same direction are arranged with one above another or side by side. Not only different images are displayed on the respective television receivers, but also a whole image is displayed in enlargement on the television receivers, or partitioned in desired sizes and displayed on the television receiver.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-289866 discloses one technique of a television receiver. In the disclosed technique, a scene change may take place in image data displayed on a TV receiver functioning as a master receiver when a TV program is being received. Image data of a frame immediately subsequent to the scene change is displayed on a slave TV receiver. When another scene change takes place in the image data received on the master TV receiver, image data of a frame immediately subsequent to the second scene change is displayed instead of the image data being displayed heretofore.
A variety of techniques relating to display images on the scalable TV receiver have been proposed.